Satellites are often launched and operated in groups called “constellations.” A satellite constellation typically comprises two or more satellites flown in coordinated orbits and directed towards a common task or goal. For example, communication satellites may be launched into separate orbits in order to optimize ground coverage throughout the day. However, due to the relatively high price of conventional rocket-based launches, a satellite constellation can be expensive to establish. The specific orbit requirements of the satellite constellation may require dedicated ground launches from several different vehicles and/or launch sites, increasing both risk and cost.
Furthermore, the relatively high costs of manufacturing, launching, and operating large traditional satellites have driven an emerging new market segment for constellations of smaller, cheaper satellites, often referred to as “smallsats” or “microsatellites.” These smallsats are typically launched, either individually or in bulk, as a secondary payload on traditional rocket-based launch vehicles. However, this poses several problems. For instance, rocket-based launch vehicles can typically only access a narrow range of potential orbits (e.g., limited by one inclination and longitude of the ascending node), and smallsats may not have adequate propellant to generate the velocity change (i.e., Δv) necessary to maneuver themselves into the desired orbits.